Mirror Lost and Found
by TheInsanePotatoe
Summary: When Kid was 1, he had a twin. They were split up by their parents, the younger going to live with the mother. Now, 15 years later, Kid's younger twin has enrolled in DWMA, and is living with Stein. Relationship known to neither, how with Death explain?
1. Seperated, Dead, Caught

a/n H: Okay quick thing, the whole concept came from being bored in math class. We always get our best ideas in math class.

R: Mr W's trigonometry class. What a horrible place it is.

J: If you want to know what it's like, think of hell. Then multiply that by ten.

H: Yeah whatever. Anyway, we thought up an idea!

J: YAY!

R: We barely own anything.

J: Damn it…

Kid: Thank god you don't. The show would be screwed.

* * *

><p>Lord Death sadly looked at his wife, Megan Lee. The twins had been barely born, only just turning one. With them finally weaned, Megan decided to take the younger twin to live with her. And it was decided that he would never see his younger son as long as she lived. He would be keeping the elder one, Death the Kid, as his heir. Megan would be taking the younger one, Elliot, to her home in Australia. It was horrible that the identical twins would never see each other again. The only difference was that Elliot's three stripes were on the other side of his head than Kid's. They completed each other.<p>

Now, four years later, Lord Death was standing outside the coffin of his ex-wife. He knew there was nothing in it, but her parents had insisted on a ceremony anyway. He had left Kid at home. Why bring him to a funeral of woman he didn't even know. Lord Death walked up to his ex parent in laws with head hanging. "It's horrible that we must see each other like this again." They commented. The reaper nodded.

"If I may ask, where is my little Elliot Lee?" He asked. Seeing his younger five year old son would be sure to cheer him up. The two seniors looked at him with sadness.

"I'm sorry son, we haven't seen Elliot since Meg died. Two months ago." The older man said. Lord Death's eyes widened. Elliot was missing? Could he be dead as well? No. No, that can't happen. Although, no matter how much he would deny it later, he ran back to his house to check on Kid. He had made one stupid mistake, and Elliot must have payed. Kiddo would not go through the same thing.

* * *

><p>Elliot ran to the corner of his tiny cell when the witches threw him back into. Why were they doing such horrible experiments. Everyday he went through these horrible experiments. Everyday since two months ago. They took him the same day they made a kishin kill his mother. His beautiful white haired, blue eyed mother. White hair stained with blood. Blue eyes filled with terror. His eyes clenched shut. That image was never going to leave him.<p>

He was brought out of his thought when one of the witches threw in a small bag. Food! He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten! The boy ran to the bag and dug into it, quickly eating the bread that was inside before moving to water he had. He paused to look at his reflection, comparing it to how he remembered looking. His yellowy eyes that used to shine were now so dull. You couldn't tell that his skin was pale, was so covered that it may as well be the color of dirt and dried blood. His hair was no longer neat. In fact, it was messy and dirty beyond belief. The only things that remained unscathed were the three white lines in his hair.

Elliot didn't understand those lines, but he didn't need to. Right now they were the only thing keeping him alive. Five years old and he already wanted to die. Yet, every time his mental sanity went too far down, the stripes brought to him a familiar but unknown warmth. The laughter of a boy his age, the warmth of shadow, comforting voices that he did not know. Perhaps he was just going.

Oh well, if crazy kept him alive, crazy was good. With that in his mind he curled up in his cell and try not to think of his surroundings. It was so small, the walls were always closing in on him, getting ever closer to crushing him. Every where was disorganization and chaos, no sense of order. But the worst was how disgustingly filthy the place was. It had already made him cough up blood before, he hated it. Filth was bad. Filth and germs must be destroyed, corrected. Disorganization was bad. The witches were filthy and disorganized and disgusting. Everything he was against.

With that in mind, he closed his eyes and fell into a world that so much worse than his own, yet at the same time so much better. Not much you can say if you're already living a nightmare.

* * *

><p>R: That is so horrible!<p>

H: I'm not going to cry. I promised I wouldn't cry!

R: Hey where are J and Kiddo-kun? *They look over to see the two boys rocking themselves in a corner* Of course.

H: I don't blame them. Sorry for the short chapter guys. We'll try to do better. And our first reviewer gets a complimentary cookie.

R: We made them ourselves.

H: Yeah! So if you want to know what happens review! And try to stick with us cause this might end up being good.

R: ANYWAY, the next chapter will be when Kiddo and Elliot are about ten. And due to the fact that we like Stein cause he's frickin' bad ass, he gets a role in the next chapter. Bye guys!

H: See you soon! School's out so we should be able to update pretty often.


	2. Escape and the Gray Haired Man

a/n

H: Hi everyone!

R: Sup!

J: Yo!

H: We would like to thank all our reviewers so far and we're glad you like it. Kiddo-kun, bring out the cookie.

Kid comes out with cookie: I'm being held here against my will.

R: Be quiet servant.

J: We will now list or thanks. To RhythymWeaver; thank you for being our first reviewer! We pass the cookie of epicness to you. Kid, hand them the cookie. *Kid hands cookie* To SwirlyStar; we're glad you think it's really cool! Just for that we'll make it even better that was going to be! And finally to Toxic Rain42; we're glad you like it and apologize for the unrealistic torture and imprisonment, we're not good at that stuff. And good job for spotting Elliot's contamination OCD! And finally to Spirit-Of-The-Rain, thank you very much for your compliments. We will try hard to keep you hooked!

H: We'll stop bugging you with the details now and get on with the story. Kiddo-kun, disclaimer!

Kid: Sigh. H, R, and J own nothing. If they did…well…lets just the world would not be a pretty place.

* * *

><p>Elliot's eyes looked quickly back and forth, his heart pounding. He had put up with the witches for five years. FIVE YEARS. He would put up with them no more. The ten year old took his chance and ran through the hallway, desperately hoping he wouldn't get caught. If he did, he was dead. The witches would kill him. He desperately tried not to think of what his last hours of life would be like if he got caught and tried to focus on his escape.<p>

"Well, if it isn't little number seventeen?" A chilling voice said from behind him. His shoulders stiffened. Crap. That's what the witches called him. As far as he knew, he was their only surviving victim. There had been another boy and girl in cells next to him, but the witches took them both away and he never saw them again.

Elliot didn't dare turn around. Never face the witch when they find you. He had learned that if they knew your name and anything else about you, it only took one look in the eye for them to take control of you. He had seen it happen. It was horrible. "Aw, is the little kitty afraid that I'll take control of your soul?" The witch sneered into his ear. "Why don't you look at me? It's very rude to not look someone in the eyes when they're talking to you."

"She's trying to use mind control. I can't let her get to me." He said to himself and clenched his eye shut tight. He felt himself being turned around and opened his eyes to the ground and spotted something out of the corner of his eye. A katana! Before he knew it he had leaped out of the witch's grasp and grabbed the sword. When the witch jumped at him, he instinctively swung the katana. He swung it right through her stomach.

As she lay on the ground dying, Elliot looked down at her in horror. She smirked up at him. "Very good, kitten. I see we've taught you well. You're becoming just like us." She sneered again before gasping her last breath.

He stood there shaking, katana almost falling onto the ground. He then glared at the dead body and ran up to it and kicked it harshly in the side. "I'll never be like any of you! Never!" He yelled. The boy swung his sword down, cutting apart the witch he had just killed, before running out of the building that had kept him captive for half his life. Sword still in hand, he ran to nearest city. At the time he had just been looking for somewhere to hide, and he didn't know he ran into Death City, but he never would regret his decision to run there.

Once he got to middle of the city, he finally stopped running. He was thirsty, tired, and most of all hungry, although he felt so covered in germs in filth that he would die if he didn't wash up very soon. Suddenly an alluring aroma filled his nose. He walked over to it, to find someone selling hot dogs. All he could do was stare at the hot dogs in pure want, but he didn't have any money. Finally the man selling the hot dogs noticed him. "You got any money?" He asked. Elliot shook his. "Than get out of here!"

Elliot was just about to run away when he heard a monotone but quick "Wait." The black haired boy turned to see a tall man with with gray hair, glasses, stitches, and a bolt stuck out of the side of his head. The man was unnerving, but he didn't seem evil. Although who knows when last washed. "One hot dog please." He said. The man gave the unnerving man the hot dog. Elliot was about to walk away so he wouldn't have to witness the eating of the beautiful piece of meet when he was surprised to see it given to him. "Take it."

Without a single thought Elliot grabbed the hot dog and ran away with it. It was quickly devoured and Elliot slumped against a wall before shooting back up, finally seeing his surroundings. He was in an ally surrounded by disgusting, grime covered walls on a ground where you couldn't tell what could have been on it. It was disgusting. Horrifying even. He brought his hand up to his mouth and after a few seconds of that, passed out.

* * *

><p>The next day Elliot was walking through the streets trying to find a less filthy home, or at least some water where he could clean all the germs off. He kept walking and came upon a curious sight. It was the hot dog man! "Hey!" He yelled and ran to catch up. The man turned to him.<p>

"Do I know you?" The man asked. Elliot smiled and nodded a little.

"You bought me a hot dog yesterday." Elliot replied. The gray haired nodded and kept walking. "Wait up!"

"You really are bent on following me around, aren't you kid." The gray haired man sighed. "What is it that you want?"

"My names not kid, it's Elliot." Elliot said, trying to sound like he had authority. "And yes, I am bent on following you till you give me a place to stay."

The gray haired man seemed to be thinking. "Can you cook?"

Elliot paused. What was cooking? Oh, wait, the girl that it was mixing food and warming it up. Yeah, he could probably do that. "I think so."

"One other requirement." The man paused for suspense. "You have to let me dissect you from time to time."

Dissecting. What was that? Whatever it was, it would have to be better than the filth and germs he had passed out in last night. "Okay. What's your name?"

"Stein. Come on kid." Stein said and started to walk off. Elliot pouted.

"I told you, my names Elliot!"

* * *

><p>H: Ha ha oh Elliot, you're so cute.<p>

Stein: I'm glad to see you finally introduced me.

Kid: When did you get here?

Stein: Elliot dragged me here.

Elliot: Hi Kiddo-nii!

Kid: Yo.

R: I'm glad to see we're all getting along.

J *running through room with a latte in hand*: MAGICAL LATTES!

H: Oh boy.

R: While we take care of that, who wants to do the closer.

Elliot: I do!

Stein: Let's just get this over with.

Elliot: Reviews feed my soul. Without them I will die, so please review. Sayonara!


	3. Meeting Your Mirror

a/n

H: Sorry it's been so long! We've had stuff to do! Elliot, stop ignoring us in your emo corner.

Elliot *in emo corner*: I'm ignoring you.

R: Kiddo, help.

Kiddo: Elliot your Onii-sama says to get out of the corner now.

Elliot: No.

Stein: Elliot get your ass out of the corner now.

Elliot: Yes Stein. *gets out of corner*

H: Not fair! *sulks in emo corner*

J: Oh boy. Anyway, we would like to thank all our reviewers for support and apologize again for our absence. We've had to deal with a lot of stuff. Anyway have fun reading. Oh yeah, and this is set five years later when Kiddo and Elliot are fifteen. This will be the last time skip for a while.

* * *

><p>Stein looked at the boy that had ended up in his care. Hm…Elliot was here way to much when he wasn't doing errands for him. In fact, the scientist had recently been thinking of what may be a good idea. He thought it may be good for Elliot to go to Death Weapon Meister Academy. He already knew the boy had the potential to be a brilliant meister. Now he just had to get him in.<p>

"Lord Death, I have a favor to ask of you." He said to the Shinigami.

"What is it Stein?" The other asked happily.

"I have a kid at my house, and he kind of needs to be away from home more."

"Wow Stein, I didn't know you had a kid? Who's the lucky mother?"

"He's not mine. I met him five years ago and he wouldn't stop following me around till I let him stay at my house."

"Well than Stein, if you know he won't cause to much trouble, he can come here." Lord Death agreed.

Later on that evening Elliot was cooking dinner when Stein came through the door. "Tadaima(1)." He said. Elliot's head appeared from the kitchen. What the kid had done with the house in five years was amazing. You could actually see the floor now.

"We're having yakitori tonight." The head said. Then the full body of the fifteen year old came out. He was wearing a white apron over a gray long sleeve to cover the stitches Stein had given to his arms along with his legs, which were covered by black jeans. "You said you might have some news for me when you got back?

"My favorite. And yes, I do have news. The first one is that after dinner I need you to go to the post office and maybe pick up some groceries." Stein said. He paused until Elliot gave an irritated look. "Oh yes, you're going to be going to Death Weapon Meister Academy and training as a meister."

Elliot's crossed arms fell to the side. "You're not joking, right?" Stein shook his head, and that's when when the fifteen year old pounced him. Well, more like glomped him. "I can't believe you got me into school!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Stein asked.

Elliot's head perked up. "Oh yeah! The yakitori! I was about to start grilling it when you came in so it should be ready in a bout fifteen minutes." He ran into the kitchen and finished his work. After a quite delicious meal of yakitori Stein sent Elliot off with money for food and a box to drop off. With the apron off, of course. He put on his gray newsboy hat and stepped out the door with the box and a list. "Okay. I need chicken, rice, leeks, and pota-kya!"

Two suspiciously similar figures walked right into each other. "Hey, sorry about that." One of them said, reaching down to help the other up. Elliot rubbed his head and grabbed the offered hand. When he was up, the two figures just stared at each other for a second. It was like looking in the mirror. "…I'm Death the Kid. Kid or Kiddo to make it easier."

"Elliot Lee. But Elliot works to." Elliot said. It was so weird. His mirror image was strangely familiar. Thinking about it gave him a headache.

Kid leaned down and picked up the box Elliot had dropped. Why was Kiddo feeling de ja vu? He didn't even know this kid! "Here's your box."

"O-oh, right! Thank you! I have to get to the post office for Stein!" Elliot panicked.

"Did you say Stein?" Kid asked, beginning to walk with his mirror image. Elliot nodded. "That's the name of my professor."

"Really? He works at the Death Weapon Meister Academy. Do you go there?" Elliot asked. Kid nodded. "I'm going to start tomorrow as a meister! I don't have a weapon yet though."

"Why are you dropping off a package for Professor Stein?" Kid asked, getting straight to the point. Although he was excited that this boy would be going to his school, he was a little worried. How would people tell them apart, other than that Elliot had stripes on the opposite side of his heads than Kid's stripes.

"Oh because I live with him." Elliot smiled. Kid stopped for a second.

"Elliot, how the hell are you still alive?" He panicked a little. "Do you even know what he does to people?"

"Yes, but if he killed me he wouldn't have anyone to cook for him." Elliot said, dropping the box off at the post office. "I have to go to the store now. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow. Sayonara(2)!" With that he ran off.

Kid started to walk away when Liz and Patty finally found him. "Kid! Why did you run off like that?" Liz scolded. "You look like you saw a ghost."

Kid just looked at them and smiled and little creepily. "Liz, Patty, I think I'm going crazy."

* * *

><p>(1) Tadaima: I'm back<p>

(2) Sayonara: Good bye

H: Yay we're done with the chapter!

R: I bet you two and glad to finally meet.

Elliot: But we met in the last chapter ending author's note.

Kid: You three are a little behind schedule.

J: Kiddo-kun, where did you put my lattes?

Stein: Actually I burned them.

J: WHY?

Stein: Many reasons. One of them being that you would react like this.

Kid: While they do that, Elliot do you want to help me with the end?

Elliot: Hai, Kiddo-nii!

Kid and Elliot: Everyone please R&R and continue enjoying the story!


	4. Roommates and Death

a/n

H: We're back! Kiddo-kun, is Elliot here?

Kid: No. And stop calling me that.

R: He gets to meet his new friends in this!

Stein: Hm?

J: They are Forbesii and his weapon Kenta and then Charlotte/Charlie (who was originally a boy and on who we will overuse Australian slang) and her weapon Shen. Elliot also meets his weapon, Darius.

R: And yes, Forbesii is named after chionodoxa forbesii, which is a kind of flower.

Kid: Okay where are they eating lunch.

H: With your group of course. Let's start!

* * *

><p>Elliot looked up at the door of DWMA. He was about two hours early because Stein had to come in at that time. He was the only kid there at this time, and lets just say he was bored out of his mind along with excited. One reason he was excited was that Stein had agreed to let him stay in an apartment with five other people. Apparently Lord Death had managed to analyze his soul and find the perfect weapon match for him and had already chosen his roommates. And in ten minutes he should start walking there.<p>

About fifteen minutes later he was outside of an apartment. "Let's see…Apartment 4. Here we are!" He knocked on the door to be answered by a sixteen year old girl with dirty blond hair and light brown eyes. "Um…hi, I'm Elliot Lee."

Her eyes, which had looked confused, widened in realization. "G'day mate! I'm Charlotte Wenham. Call me Charlie. Come in. I'm afraid that since we only have three rooms, you're going to have to share one. I was worried you'd end being an ankle biter." She laughed and let him inside.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up." Elliot apologized. What the heck was an ankle biter? Was it a bad thing? It must be some Australian thing because he detected a fairly heavy accent.

"Are you kidding?" She asked. "I always wake up this early. Come to think of it I slept in a bit."

Elliot was shocked. "You-you always wake up this early?"

Charlie smiled at him. "Course. Allow me to dob you in our system. It's my job to make breakfast, then our roommate Forbesii makes lunch, and since no one else can cook we fight over who doesn't have to cook dinner."

"I can cook." He simply said, immediately getting posted with the spot of dinner chef. "Wonderful! I actually have to meet Lord Death in an hour and a half."

"Okay. First off, you need better clothes." Charlie commented. Elliot looked down. What was wrong with what he was wearing? He was wearing a gray sweater with a black long sleeve and jeans. "Forbesii is around your size. Why don't you borrow some of his clothes for now?" Elliot was about to object when the girl knocked roughly on one of the doors. "Forbe, quit being a bludger! Get out here now before I kick your ass with the foot of a boomer!"

When she finished attempting to break down the door, the tired face of a fifteen year old looked out the door. The boy looked a bit feminine, with a lean body and waist length light light gray hair and dark crimson eyes. The most distinct feature of the boy was his ears. They were long and kind of triangular. "What do you want Charlie?"

"Elliot, this is our roommate Forbesii. Forbe, Elliot needs to borrow some clothes. You think you anything that looks good on him?" Charlie asked and left. The now named Forbesii looked the boy over with a tired expression.

"Any preferences?" He asked.

"Long sleeves and long pants."

"Put these on. They may be a bit big, but they'll look good." Forbe said and passed Elliot black skinny jeans, black cargo boots to tuck them into, and a red turtle neck. "There, you look good. So you're the new roommate, huh?"

Elliot nodded, finally blurting out his question. "What's up with your ears?" He then covered his mouth. "Sorry."

"No problem." Forbe flashed a small smile. "I'll tell you later. I should start on the lunches." With that he walked into the supposed kitchen.

During the whole morning Elliot met his three other roommates who were Shen, Kenta, and Darius. Shen was an…eccentric Chinese sixteen year old boy with purple hair and purple eyes and he was Charlie's weapon, a giant mallet. Then Kenta was an equally eccentric and very loud japanese boy who was Forbe's weird weapon. He had dark brown hair, tanned skin, and dark brown eyes and the weapon he turned into was a magic staff that shot parts of Forbesii's soul.

Darius was the closest thing normal in the apartment. He had dark hair and green eyes. He was oddly handsome. And it was his job to walk him to Death's door. "Well, here we are. I'll be waiting outside. Charlie will probably find us and drag us to class."

"Okay bye Darius." Elliot turned toward the door and stepped in.

* * *

><p>Death was excited. A new student, that meant whole new possibilities. And Darius finally had a partner. His head turned as the door creaked, and his eyes widened behind his mask.<p>

In front of his, was that Kid? No, the stripes were on the wrong side of his head. Could that be the new student? Could it be that his worst nightmare was only a nightmare. "Come on in, I don't bite. I do chop a little, but it won't kill you."

"Uh…okay sir. I'm the new student, Elliot Lee." The boy said calmly and bowed. Yeah, this wasn't Kid. He was too modest.

"Yes, and quite a handsome new student as well." Lord Death commented. Elliot managed to look a bit creeped out. Why was that? "Now, do you know what class you have?" Elliot shook his head. "We…well…we don't have many teachers so we put you in Stein's class."

"I should be calling him Professor Stein, yes?" Elliot asked. On the outside Death looked calm, on the inside he was freaking out about how he was almost as adorable as Kid and how that shouldn't be possible.

"That's right. And you're going to be Darius's new partner. Can you work with swords?"

"I'm good with a kitchen knife."

"Close enough. He is a katana sword. That means you'll become a sword meister. Do you have everything you need?" Death asked, getting a nod in response. "Okay, now go! Leave my presence underling!" With that said Elliot ran out.

"Okay, maybe I took that too far." Death commented, but ignored himself completely. "Elliot Lee." He smiled. "Welcome home, son."

* * *

><p>H: Yay! I love this!<p>

R: The next chapter will be Elliot's first day of school.

J: Forbe, you get to be in the chapter close this time, do you have something you like to say?

Forbe: I guess. Okay look up Shuffle! Forbesii and picture a younger version of him with bigger eyes and you'll see me. I have the same ears.

Elliot: What's up with those ears?

J: You'll find out later.

Kid: We want to find out now.

R: You'll find out later now shut your mouth.

J: Hey where's Stein. …OH MY GOD WHERE THE HELL IS THE CAT?

H: Oh crap…

R: Forbe, you do the end!

Forbe: Okay. This is Forbesii telling you to R&R and feed our souls.


	5. First Day Of School

a/n

H: Yo!

R: Hey, why do you always start these?

H: Because I'm the oldest. Right, Kiddo-kun?

Elliot: Kiddo-nii is looking for J and Stein.

R: Right something about them doing something stupid.

Elliot: He needs to protect the world.

H: We don't own anything. And it's 3:30 am right now so our brains aren't working.

R looks under bed to find J asleep: I found J.

* * *

><p>Elliot looked up at the door of his class. This was it. His first day. "Hey, staring at the door won't get you through it." He heard a familiar voice and turned around. It was Death the Kid! "Hey you're that kid that I met on the street. Elliot, right?"<p>

"Yes! And your Death the Kid." Elliot smiled, mentally smacking himself when he figured out how stupid he sounded. Of course Kid knew his own name.

"Yes I am. I guess you're in my class. Liz, Patty, I want you to meet someone." Kid said and two girls walked over.

Liz and Patty stared in shock. "Dear god. I must be seeing double. It's giving me a headache." Liz groaned.

"Oh my god Kid you have a clone!" Patty blurted. Elliot just stared at her while Kid ran his fingers through his hair.

"No Patty, I wanted to introduce you to the 'ghost' that I met yesterday." Kid put air quotes at ghost. "This is Elliot."

"Eh…nice to meet you." Elliot grinned nervously. The girls kind of scared him. "Um…I have to find a seat." With that excuse he ran inside and took a spot in between Charlie and Forbesii. "I'm frightened."

"What is it?" Forbe asked. "If you tore that jacket than you should be afraid."

Elliot just gave him a look. "No. There's two girls here that scare the living crap out of me."

"Well what did they do to you?" Charlie asked.

"One of them said I gave them a headache and the other thinks I'm a clone." Elliot admitted.

Forbesii raised an eyebrow. "Elliot, I've drunken tea that's scarier than that."

"How can tea be bloody scary?" Charlie asked.

Forbesii got a dark look on his face. "Never tell her this, but once you taste my sisters cooking all food becomes evil. That's why at home, I'm the one who cooks." Then the weird boy flashed Elliot an unnerving smile. Seriously, those weren't normal teeth. In the place of the already sharp teeth were fangs. Fangs! "But don't worry, all those years of practice have made me a master chef."

Elliot nervously nodded, turning toward Charlie. "Why does Forbe have fangs?" He asked. Charlie just flashed a smile and turned toward Shen. He then turned to Forbesii to find the other boy had dived into drawing in his notebook. Elliot looked ahead to see Kid in front of him, so he poked the other boy's head.

"What is it?" Kid asked him, turning to see his mirror image.

"Do you know why he has fangs?" Elliot asked. Kid just shrugged.

"I've asked my father plenty of times. He just laughs and says he'll tell me later." Kid explained. He would've gone on if Stein hadn't come in.

"Good morning. I will start class after one announcement. We have a new student today, Elliot Lee. Elliot, stand up please." The scientist said in his normal monotone voice. Elliot stood up nervously. Stein then saw who was in front of him. Kid. His eyes widened and a still burning cigarette fell out of his mouth. "Okay then. You can sit down now. Let's start."

Elliot could hear everyone around him start to whisper.

"He looks just like Death the Kid."

"Do you think they're related?"

"No I'm pretty sure he's an only child."

"It's like seeing two of them."

"Quiet down. Now today we'll be dissecting a rare breed of dog." Stein said. "I found him yesterday."

"Excuse me, professor, if it's rare than we shouldn't dissecting it." A girl near Kid said. Elliot looked at her, he liked her already.

"How many times do I have to tell you this Maka, if they're rare than we should dissect them." Stein said. "Now this is a Norwegian Lundehund."

Elliot decided to stand up and take action. "Professor, I think Maka is right. Besides, it's adorable. Besides, it's my first day as a meister. I should learn something that you don't learn medical school, yes?"

"Okay than Elliot, but we can't keep here. Do any students want to take it?" The professor look around. Elliot was sad, he couldn't take the dog but if he didn't it would definitely die. But still, he couldn't take it. "Okay than I guess we will di-"

"I'll take it." Everyone looked in surprise at Darius. Elliot smiled a little.

"Okay than Darius, the dog is yours. Now let's begin class." Stein said. Class went as supposedly normally. Half way through two students named Soul and Black Star came, and it was obvious that Stein was upset at them but almost everyone laughed. Except Forbesii. He just glared at the two of them and muttered something in a language that Elliot couldn't decipher. When class was finally over Stein asked Kid, Elliot, and Forbesii to stay behind.

"What do you want professor?" Kid asked. He was definitely the most confident of the bunch. Elliot felt a little awkward approaching his old care taker and it was obvious that the scientist terrified Forbesii. Elliot gave a comforting smile when he saw the scared look in Forbe's face. The other boy just smiled back.

"Kid, Elliot, stand side by side. Forbesii, I need you to come up here and take a look at them and use your sight. Tell me if you notice anything." Stein said. Forbesii just sighed and they all did as they were told.

* * *

><p>Forbesii sighed as he walked up to Stein. What did the professor need him for him. "Look at them and tell me if you notice anything." He heard the crazy man repeat.<p>

"Yeah yeah I heard you." He reassured, knowing it could get him in trouble. The boy turned to the two others and his red eyes widened. Not only did they look similar, but everything about their souls were identical. They looked the same. They felt so powerful.

The power was starting to kill Forbesii. He clutched his head, almost falling to his knees. "I-I don't notice anything." He lied. "I have to go." With that he ran out the room. Half way down the hall he leaned against a wall, his vision swimming. "Ugh. What's going on?" He said and fell into a coughing fit, falling to his knees.

"Oh my god Forbe-chan!" He hadn't noticed Kenta till the sixteen year old was already next to him, getting him to his feet. "What's up with you? Are you sick or something?"

"No Kenta, I'm fine. And how many times have a told you not to call me Forbe-chan?" Forbesii reassured him with a weak smile. His weapon gave him a worried look and nodded. "I'm fine."

"If you're sick you can tell me and I'll take you right to the nurses office." Kenta offered. Forbesii just smiled at him again. If he got sick he was kind of screwed, the school's medicine wouldn't be able to work on him. Then Elliot and Kid came up behind them.

"Forbe, are you alright?" Elliot asked. Forbesii finally sighed in fake annoyance. He had to seem perfectly fine.

"Dear god, I'm fine! Why does everyone keep bugging me about that?" He said and sauntered away with Kenta running after him. Elliot and Kid gave him a confused look.

"Okay, what's his problem? Is he on his period or something?" Kid asked. Elliot laughed a little.

"I'm pretty sure guys don't get periods." Elliot commented. They both laughed, not hearing how identical they sounded.

"Come on, you can eat your lunch with me." Kid said, walking off. Elliot nodded.

"Let me go get my roommates." Elliot said. Pretty soon the mirror images had their groups mixed. Charlie was talking with Liz, Patty, Maka, and Tsubaki. Shen and Kenta were doing weird things with Black Star while Darius talked with Soul. Forbesii sat a little away from them with Chrona and Elliot and Kid sat together looking at what they accomplished. "I'm pretty sure Charlie is happy about not being the only girl now."

"Yeah, and it looks like Chrona made a new friend." Kid commented, taking a bite into his lunch. Elliot took the first bite into his own and became amazed. Forbesii hadn't been kidding when the boy said he was a master chef. The food was amazing. Both of their heads looked up in sync when they heard Chrona laugh at something Forbesii said. "Oh my god. I don't think anyone has ever heard Chrona laugh before."

"I didn't Forbe could laugh either." Elliot said when he heard Forbesii laugh. The boy had a wonderful laugh, he should use it more.

"Well, Forbe really isn't the laughing type. He's pretty quiet." Darius said from behind them. Lunch went fairly well. Kid and Elliot were becoming a little creeped out at how alike they were. They both made the same gestures, had practically the same voice and laugh, had a lot of the same interests, and most important they both had the stripes.

As they walked away from each other, Kid turned and looked at Elliot, who did the same thing. They both had the same look in their eyes. Why was Elliot so familiar? "Who are you to me?" They asked at the same time. Their eyes widened it surprise. It didn't sound like two people.

It sounded like one.

* * *

><p>Elliot: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO FORBESII?<p>

H: You'll find out.

R: It has something to do with your souls.

Kid: Huh?

J: Like we said, you'll find out.

Elliot: Tell us.

Stein: They're not going to give up.

J: Here's a cookie each.

Kid: We give up. *Kid and Elliot eat their cookies*

Stein: Sigh. Please R&R. You two do realizing they're bribing you, yes?

Elliot: Yep.

Kid: We just don't care.


	6. What's Wrong With Forbesii?

a/n

H: Hi people!

R: Still starting.

H: Still the oldest.

J: You annoy me.

Kid: Join the club.

H: I don't care. Anyway! We would like to thank all our trusty reviewers! This seems to be the most popular story we've written. And if you want to know why Forbe has pointy ears and fangs, that will be revealed in the next chapter.

J: We hope you like what we're doing with Elliot and Kid. This is hard to write, but since you guys like it so much we'll do our best!

R: No. We'll do our best cause we're awesome.

Elliot: Whatever. By the way, this is the next day that is a Saturday. For some reason Elliot started on a Friday.

* * *

><p>"Elliot. Elliot. Elliot." Elliot groaned when he heard a voice repeat his name in his ear. He swatted away the finger that started to poke him. "Don't you swat me you used up franger!" Wait, why was their an Australian female yell at him. Suddenly all of yesterday came to him, and he shot up and screamed.<p>

Darius then took that chance to wake up and scream and then fall from the top of the bunk he and Elliot shared. He then shot to his feet and grabbed a pillow. "Where's the burglar?" He yelled.

Elliot and Charlie just stared at him. "You can turn into a katana, but when you think there's a burglar in the house the first you do is arm yourself with a pillow?" Elliot asked. Darius gave him a look that kept him from talking.

"What ever. It's time for breakfast, so get off your bloody arses." Charlie said and left the room. Darius and Elliot just watched her leave. "Get ready or else you don't get to eat!" They were dressed, groomed, and at the table in about three minutes. "Wow, that was fast."

When she served everyone she turned to return to the kitchen to run water in the egg bowl when she seemed to trip on air. She shot up and glared at Shen, who was snickering and and they all saw his foot was out. "Quit grinning like a shot fox you bloody mongrel!" She yelled and turned to the kitchen with a heavy blush. When she came out and began to eat with everyone, all was calm again.

Elliot cut his omelet with his chopsticks, which apparently Shen and Kenta and Forbesii insisted they use, and turned to Darius. "Are the mornings usually like this?" He asked.

"Other than the fact your here, usually yes. Though the day before yesterday we saw up Charlie's skirt. She was wearing striped panties if I remember correctly." Darius smirked teasingly and a little creepily at the Australian girl, ending up with a piece of egg flicked at his forehead. "Okay, I get it."

"You better have gotten it else I'm going to throw a wobbly." The Australian girl growled as she and Forbesii cleared the table and went into the kitchen to wash the dishes. Apparently it was their turn. Then the three other boys turned to Elliot and stared at him.

Elliot shifted under their gaze. "Um…what?" He asked.

"We're going out with Forbe today. Wanna come? And no Charlie isn't coming." Shen said excitedly. Elliot smiled and nodded. "You want to invite Death the Kid. I saw you with him yesterday, you two seemed to get along."

"Sure. I have his phone number, let me call him." Elliot said and went over to the phone and waited for Kid to answer before he spoke.

Finally Kid answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Kid. It's Elliot."

"Oh. Hi.

"My male roommates and I are going out for the day. Want to come?"

"Sure. Can I bring Soul and Black Star?"

"If they promise to behave than yes."

"Okay we'll be there in twenty minutes. Bye."

"Bye Kiddo." Elliot finished the short phone call. It was so weird. It was like hearing his voice played back at him but with different words.

"So whats up?" Darius asked.

"He'll be here in twenty minutes with Soul and Black Star." Elliot replied and turned to the taller boy.

"Cool." Darius said. About twenty five minutes later all the boys were walking down the main street looking into stores.

* * *

><p>Forbesii was doing his best to ignore the feeling he was getting around Kid and Elliot. What was with their spirit energy and wave length. Could they not control it. He had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out when his head suddenly burned. What was wrong with him? What was going on? He put his hand to his head, shaking a little.<p>

"Forbesii, come on. We're heading over to go get something to eat." He heard Elliot's voice from behind him. Forbesii looked at Elliot and Kid, who were both giving him worried looks. Kenta was probably already inside with the others. "I'm coming."

He walked toward them, stumbling a bit on the last few steps. "Hey take it easy." Kid said. The identical images reached forward and grabbed his arms, ready to help him out a bit. Forbesii yanked his arms back and his eyes widened when paralyzing pain shot through him.

Kid sent him a glare and walked into the restaurant but Elliot stayed for a moment, watching his roommate, before turning and following the other boy. Forbesii stayed still for a second and the walked after them, taking a spot next to Kenta. His put his head in his hands and his weapon stared at him. "Forbe-chan, I'm sick of this. Tell me what's up." Kenta commanded. Forbesii just smiled up at him reassuringly.

"I'm fine Kenta. Honestly you worry to much. I'll be right back." Forbe said and got up, trying to avoid grabbing onto to something when his vision swam again.

They all watched him walk toward the bathroom. "What's up with him?" Black Star asked. "Wait, I know. He must be in in such awe of my awesomeness that he has to leave."

"Either that or your voice is giving him a headache." Soul commented. Kid just looked at Elliot, who looked at him.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Elliot asked Kid with a worried look. Kid smiled a little. Elliot was kind and humble, probably something he could work on. Still the boy may be too kind for his own good.

"I'm sure he's fine. He may just be a little tired." Kid reassured. Elliot smiled and nodded. Kid began to get annoyed. That smile and face were getting more and more recognizable by the minute. The name even. Who was Elliot Lee? Why was he so familiar?

* * *

><p>Forbesii stared down at the toilet that now contained his half digested breakfast and groan. "Dear god, what's wrong with me. Every time I see them together, they're souls are out of control around each other. It's like they know who each other are, but at the same time they don't. But why is it driving me crazy?" He asked himself. He was about to answer when he was interrupted by another spur of the stomach. "What the hell? I don't have anything left! What the hell am I coughing up?" He said, coughing some more. He looked down to see red. "…fuck."<p>

He got up and flushed the toilet before walking to the mirror. "Great, I look like crap. How the hell am I ever going to explain this to Kenta." He asked himself. He ran water over his face to get rid of the left over half digested food and blood and then washed his mouth out. "That should get me through the day."

As he walked over to the door his vision swam again and he put a hand on the wall to support himself, coughing up more blood, some of it landing on a plant. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry plant." He then groaned. "What the hell is wrong with me. I just have to get through the day and then maybe I can sleep this off." He said.

He let go of the wall and began to walk to the door before falling to his knees in another bloody coughing fit. "God dammit!" He yelled. The blood of the floor began to blur as his vision swam once more. He finally let tears fall from his eyes to the floor and he let out a choked sob as he stood up. "Please god, I just need to make it through this day!" He yelled

Forbesii let out a scream at the top of his lungs with it felt like was being ripped open on the inside and grabbed his head, which hurt the worst. His eyes closed and he fell to the ground in fetal position. He opened them to see the blurry image of Kenta, Soul, Elliot, and Kid running toward. He closed his eyes again. "Help me…" When Elliot and Kid touched him again he let out a small whimper, the only sound his tortured vocal chords could manage. The last thing he felt was Kenta pick him up.

That was when went unconscious.

* * *

><p>Kenta, Soul, Elliot, and Kid shot up when they heard Forbesii yell out from the bathroom, and ran in there when they heard him scream. They saw him on the floor surrounded by specks of blood, knowing who's it was but all hoped they were wrong. The saw the pointed ear fifteen year old open his tear filled ears and mutter two words. "Help me…"<p>

Soul smiled weakly. "Don't worry we're going to get you help as soon as we can." He reassured. Elliot and Kid reached out and touch the boy, earning them a small whimper and curled even more into his fetal position.

"Don't touch him!" Kenta yelled at them, yanking their hands away. He scooped up up his meister, feeling the younger boy's head fall onto his arm. That meant he was unconscious. Great. Just great. How the hell was he supposed to explain to Charlie that her 'precious baby brother' (even though those two weren't even related) was coughing up blood and unconscious.

He felt a hand on his shoulder to see the calm smile of Soul. "Hey, it's going to be okay." He comforted. Kenta almost raised an eyebrow. Soul never really seemed like the comfort type. "I don't think he's going to die."

At that moment Black Star, Shen, and Darius decided to come in. They all gasped. Black Star ran up to him. "Don't worry! The amazing Black Star can fix him!" Black Star yelled and tried to take the small boy from Kenta. Kenta strengthened his hold and growled. Soul grabbed Black Star back.

"Now is not the time Black Star." The white haired boy growled. Black Star sighed and nodded while Shen and Darius fussed over their younger roommate.

"H-how did this happen?" Darius stuttered. Elliot came up next, deciding not to touch Forbesii since it looked like Kenta would kill him if he did.

"We don't know, but he was acting off yesterday. He exploded into coughing fits." Elliot commented. Darius nodded.

"How am I supposed to break the news to Charlie?" Shen fretted. "She's going to be devastated!"

"That's not our concern right now! Right now we need to figure out what's wrong with Forbe." Darius snapped. Kid thought for a second.

"We should take him to the school medical lab. They should figure what's wrong with him, but I'm sure they've never seen anything like this." Kid finally came to a conclusion. Elliot nodded, agreeing with his mirror image. However the other looked at him incredulously.

"They're going to use Forbe as a lab rat!" Kenta countered. Shen nodded, glaring at the two younger boys. Kid glared back while Elliot gave them a calm look, although he knew that was what would likely happen. Forbesii was not normal, he likely wasn't human. That means this could be very serious.

"Yes, but if we don't take him there we may never find out what's wrong." Elliot reasoned with the angered boy. Kid nodded, but everyone else gave him confused looks. Elliot and Kid sighed simultaneously. "If we don't find out what's wrong there is a serious chance that Forbe will actually die. In fact he is going to die if what ever this illness is not healed."

Kenta wanted to say no, but he couldn't counter the facts. He looked down at his meister, remembering everything the younger boy meant to him, and sighed. "Fine, but if they hurt them I'll rip all their limbs off, and that's including both of yours."

Kid and Elliot looked at each other. "We can live with that deal." They said.

Black Star looked at them. "Please don't do that, it's kind of creepy." He said.

While they walked out of the restaurant and towards the school, Kenta looked down at the younger boy he was carrying in his arms. He had never realized how attached he was to his meister until now. He almost laughed to himself. "I guess it's true. You really don't know what you have till it's gone." He whispered to himself. He then kissed Forbesii's forehead. "Don't worry, you'll be back to your self in no time."

Elliot picked that up from his spot next to Kid. He looked down at the ground with a worried look. "I really hope I'm doing what's right." He muttered.

* * *

><p>H: Wow. That got depressing.<p>

R: Yay! Angst!

J: You are freickin' evil.

Kid: …I'm becoming scared of what you're going to end up doing to me.

Elliot: What happens in the school's medical lab.

Kid: I don't know. Stein?

Stein: Nothing you two need to know.

J: At least not yet.

Kid and Elliot: Huh?

J: R&R folks!

Kid and Elliot: Hey answer our question!


	7. A Prince And A Pair Of Twins

a/n

H: We're back again!

R: What do you mean again? This is the third time today we've worked on this story.

J: We have no life other than on this.

Kid: Very true.

Elliot: So what happens in this chapter? Something to do with Forbesii's parents, right?

J: We're not telling you.

Stein: Tell us dammit! *everyone looks at him in surprise* Um…thank you all the reviewers.

R: Yeah…

H: Stein's getting enthusiastic…

J: Uh…we own nothing!

* * *

><p>Elliot stared at his roommate through the glass. He couldn't help but feel giddy about how clean the place was, although it was horribly unorganized. Even though it was clean he still wore the plastic gloves. Just in case. "I never realized how pale his skin and hair were." Charlie said sadly next to him. He turned to her and then looked at the boy in the room in front of him.<p>

"Neither did I." Elliot said. It was true. Forbesii looked like a ghost in the white hospital robe. The white make his skin even more pale, and is his gray hair look white. They heard Forbesii whimper and little and groan in pain.

"What are they doing to him!" Charlie cried. Elliot looked sadly at her. He could see the tears running down her face and noticed the red ribbon that she normally had tied in her now hardly brushed mid neck length brown hair was missing. She had been in that much of a hurry to get there.

Kid walked up onto the other side of Elliot. "I was going to ask father what was wrong, but he ushered me out when he heard two people come in. I wonder who they were." He said.

"Kid, please do me a favor and put some plastic gloves. No one needs germs spread around right now." Elliot said, his voice flat. Kid gave him a confused but understanding look. Who knew what was on their hands. On touch on anything could in fact go straight to Forbesii. "I wonder if Lord Death is talking to someone useful. The medical team did tell us they contacted his parents."

* * *

><p>In Death's office…<p>

Two tall figures stood in front of Lord Death. One was a tall man with long black hair, red eyes, pale skin, sharp fangs, and pointed ears. The other was a tall woman with long white hair, red eyes, pale skin, and sharp fangs. Both were dressed in black and red garments, with black and red crowns on their head. It was Diospyros and Salvia. They stared at each other for a moment before finally Salvia spoke. "Hello, brother." She said.

"Hello my adorable baby sister." Death cooed. The girl growled a little. "How wonderful for you to stop in. What's the occasion?" He was trying to act as innocent as possible. Seeing as how pissed of his brother-in-law looked, he wasn't do a very good job.

"The occasion is our son's sudden illness." The other male growled, obviously trying not to loose his temper with the loony Death God.

"You mean my wonderful nephew Forbesii?" Death asked. He knew Forbesii was horribly ill. Perhaps his sister and her husband knew what was wrong.

"Yes. I do mean Forbesii. He's horribly sick." The other male said, still managing to be calm.

Death suddenly turned serious. "Yes. Yes he is. Do either of you know what's going on?" He asked. He wanted to know just as much as everyone else did.

"Tell us what the witnesses told you." Salvia demanded.

"He would seem be in pain whenever my son Kid and Elliot, and I know you too remember who he is, would touch him. They found him the bathroom. Apparently he had continuously thrown up half digested food and blood and then collapsed after coughing up more blood. They found him on the floor and he fell unconscious a few moments after wards." Death explained to his other family. He almost missed Salvia's eyes widen. "He's been out for two days."

Diospyros walked up to his in-law. "Death, don't play games with me. If he really is in this state, than take me too him." He growled. Death hurriedly nodded.

"Of course, king of demons." He said.

"Brother." Salvia said. Death looked back at his younger sister, the queen of demons. "You realize to fix this you're going to have to tell them."

Death looked down. "Yes. I do." He said and led them to the medical lab that held his nephew.

* * *

><p>Kid, Elliot, and Charlie looked at Lord Death and the two people that followed him. "They have Forbe's ears." Charlie whispered. They were shot a look by the male which told them to shut up. Suddenly Kid's eyes widened.<p>

"I can't believe I didn't place it earlier." He said in shock that he didn't figure it out sooner. Elliot and Charlie gave him confused looks. "Those are the king and queen of demons. Seeing as how they're here, they must be Forbe's parents."

Charlie gave him an even more confused look. "Wait, are you saying Forbe is the bloody prince of demons? Or are you just saying that because you're so in love with royalty that you need to say that just so you can crack a fat over him." Okay, that last part sounded threatening.

"Charlie, I don't think he's lying." Elliot reassured her. "They have his ears and his eyes, they look a lot like him. They even have fangs." Charlie looked at him and nodded. They all turned back towards the window. The demons and Death were discussing something. The demons must have been trying to convince Death to do something, and they must have won because Death nodded. He then stepped out the door.

"Why are the king and queen here, father?" Kid asked his father. Death sighed.

"Kiddo, Elliot, I have a story to tell you. Charlie, can you give us a moment?" Death asked the girl in front of him. Charlie nodded and ran off in the direction of her own apartment. The boys watched her leave and then turned to toward the death god. Death was surprised how in sync they were. They had only known each other for a few days, but it was like they had been together for years. It was like they were one person.

With that thought, he started the story he promised. "Once upon a time, there was a pair of twins who were the sons of a god. He loved them very much, but their mother decided they needed to split the twins up. She took the younger when they were one and took him to live with her in Australia and the father kept the elder as his heir. Four years later the mother died and the younger went missing. No one knows what happened to him during that time, but it must have been horrible. Five years later the younger comes to a mad scientist and lives with him and does his cooking and errands. Then five years after that, they meet at a place called Death Weapon Meister Academy."

Kid's and Elliot's eyes both filled with realization. "F-father. Are you saying…?" Kid looked over at Elliot, who looked at him. Elliot then turned serious and looked up at his now pronounced father.

"Lord Death, am I really Kid's younger twin?" He asked. Death nodded.

"And the king and queen of demons are your aunt and uncle. That means you're cousins with Forbesii." Death said. Kid and Elliot just stared at him. It was taking a while for them both to comprehend what was going on. "The main reason I told you this is because-."

"Dad." Elliot said. Both Kid and Death looked at him in surprise. "You'd told us this because we deserve to know. I've spent my whole life knowing I'm missing something. That these stripes had to connect somewhere. Went I met Kid, it was suddenly as if I had known him my whole life. We deserve to know, but it's not entirely important right now." That earned him another surprised look. "My roommate, my friend, is in danger of dying right now and I want to be able to help him out in anyway I can."

"Well Elliot, knowing that you have a twin is how you can help him." Death said encouragingly. The twins gave him identical confused looks. "You have to link your psychic connection to go get him. You have to link your stripes."

"Go get Forbe from where?" Kid asked.

"When you two were around each other, your souls were going out of control. They recognized each other, but you didn't so the conflict was sending out powerful spiritual vibrations. Threatening ones, angry even. And since he's a demon, Forbesii is already vulnerable to the energy. But he recognizes this energy from part of his past that he doesn't want to remember." Death explained. The boys cocked their heads. "What he's suffering isn't an illness. Forbesii's mind has gone into such a deep melt down to protect itself that his body suffered. To this extent, we need to get him out or he'll die. And if he doesn't die he's going to be a vegetable for the rest of his life. Both a horrible scenarios for him, you, and the whole of the demon world."

Kid and Elliot nodded and allowed themselves to be strapped to the table. Kid noticed that his now proclaimed younger twin began to panic a little, so he offered a hand that was gladly accepted. He didn't exactly know why the younger was panicking, but he didn't care. "Hey, it'll be okay." He comforted, giving a small smile. He couldn't help but wish that Soul was there.

Elliot smiled back. "I know." They both closed their eyes and waited for the voice of the head of the lab to sound.

"Okay, throw the switch!"

* * *

><p>H: Ha ha I bet no one saw Forbesii becoming a demon prince.<p>

R: I saw it.

J: Same here.

H: But you're on the writing team. Stein, make more ramen.

Stein: You want your house set on fire?

H: Elliot, make more ramen.

Elliot: No.

H: Aw.

Kid: Ha ha. You know I'm actually curious to find out what happens. Why do I seem so OOC in this?

R: Because we suck at writing you.

J: Because you're hard to write.

H: We may never know.

Kid and Elliot: R&R people! Bye!


	8. Elliot Remembers

a/n

H: Yay! Dream time part one!

R: Remember those flashbacks we promised?

J: We're finally going to play them now. Elliot why are you so depressed?

Elliot: Why do you think?

J: Oh.

Stein: By the way, they all have a favor to ask of you.

Kid: Yes they do, and I'll take the liberty of announcing it. We need you honorable reviewers to read over the story and think of a song that you think fits the fic the best. If they like it, they'll make a song fic for it at the very end. And the person gets credit for that chapter.

H: That's right! Let's start now!

R: We own Shen, Darius, Charlie, Kenta, Elliot, and kind of Forbesii. We also own some other random characters but that's it.

J: And if no one noticed, Forbe and all his family have parts of Latin flower names.

* * *

><p>Elliot rubbed his head as he sat up next to his newly pronounced brother. "Oi, Kid. Get up." He commanded and nudged the body next to him.<p>

"Ugh. Liz…I don't want to get out of bed." Kid groaned and turned on his side. Elliot smirked and got down next to the other twin's ear.

"Kid, we made pancakes." He said in Kid's ear. Kid just groaned again and swatted him away. Elliot glared and brought out his best weapon. "But Soul is at the door. He says he wants to go out with you, and he's wearing a perfectly symmetrical outfit."

Suddenly Kid shot up. "Soul and symmetry! I'm up!" He looked around excitedly but then stopped. "…Where am I?" Then he looked at Elliot's innocent smiling face and remembered everything that happened to them. "Oh yeah." He then looked around again, calmer this time. "So where do you think we are?"

Elliot looked around. They were on a beach, and he swore he recognized it. "This doesn't seem like something that would be in a demon's inner mind. I wonder…" He trailed off. His eyes suddenly widened and he grinned wildly and shot off the ground grabbing Kid to his feet. "Oh my god! I recognize this place!"

Kid gave Elliot a confused look, and the boy just smiled more at him. "This is the Roebuck Bay beach in Australia! I lived here till I was five! Some of my best memories are here!" Elliot smiled, but then his face gave a confused look. "But why are we here? Let's see, three clouds in the sky, light breeze, sun blazing hot." His eyes, which had relaxed into a analyzing gaze (it was so sharp that Kid kind of felt sorry for whatever his twin was analyzing), widened again. "Oh my god."

"What?" Kid asked, wondering if he should be worried. It seemed as though Elliot was distressed emotional, and for the whole few days Kid had known him, it always seemed like Elliot wasn't the type of person who would distress over nothing. "Is something wrong?" Elliot just seemed to be staring at something, and Kid followed his brother's gaze.

In front of them was a woman with short white hair and light gray eyes with a small child that looked like a younger version of one of them. "Is that…mom?" Kid asked, receiving a nod. He stepped toward the scene, wanting to talk to his mother, only to be stopped. "What are you doing?"

"Kid, I know quite a bit about things like this. Even if you try to talk to her, she's not going to hear you." Elliot said. Kid stared at him incredulously. The younger of two stared back, suddenly turning completely emotionless. "Believe Kid, flashbacks are dreams and nightmares of one's past. It just won't work."

Kid sighed and gave in. "So what's going to happen? Why are we here?" Elliot looked down. Kid turned back to the scene unfolding. He was surprised now to see now the child was hiding behind the mother, who was backing away from a kishin. It amazed him that she wouldn't be able to hear or see them because he could hear her perfectly.

When the kishin backed away to plan, the woman turned toward her child. "Elliot, when the kishin comes, run as far away as you can and hide." She grabbed tiny Elliot's shoulders. "Don't look back, just run." When she heard the kishin coming toward them, she smiled and kissed the boy's head. "Mummy loves you, Elliot. Now go!" Without looking back, the boy ran away.

The older Elliot snapped. When his younger version ran past him, he reached out to grab the boy's shoulder. His hand disappeared into thin air and returned when he brought his hand back, and his face contorted in anger. "Turn back! Dammit don't leave all alone!" He yelled, and Kid grabbed him to keep him from running off. "Turn back you selfish brat!" He started to calm done and looked down at the ground. "You don't know how much you'll regret it later." That came out as a whisper.

The twins turned back to their mother. The fight fast forwarded before their eyes, and suddenly they saw the torn body of what had been their mother. "So that's what happened?" Kid asked as the scene began to fade to another. Elliot didn't reply.

At the next scene they were dark room full of probably an eight year old Elliot strapped to the table with a bunch. Kid looked on in slight horror. "Elliot, what are they doing." He looked over at the boy.

Elliot couldn't stop shaking. His eyes were wide. Why? Why was this happening? "Can't we just get Forbesii and get out?" He asked. No one answered. In front of him the scene played out. It was all to familiar.

One of the witches shot a flash at the boy, who screamed. Elliot clenched his eyes shut, he didn't want to watch this. Kid looked on. Was this what his brother had lived through? Torture, experiments, blood everywhere. It was sick. He clenched his fists. Why would they do this to a child? It was horrible. He finally shut his eyes and tried to block out the screams and cackles and filled the air. He wanted to get out of this horrible place, and he knew Elliot did too.

The scene faded, and the twins opened their eyes. Before them played many scenes. Elliot escaping the witches, meeting Stein, and some better experiences. Finally they came to one that Kid didn't want to see. Elliot's first time of being dissected.

Elliot was now eleven years old as he sat shirtless on a table. Stein was cleaning his knives getting ready. "I remember I wouldn't let those things touch me until they polished." Elliot let out a small laugh. Kid looked at him in shock. Was he smirking?

"I must warn you Elliot, this will hurt." Stein said as he walked over to the table. Little Elliot let out a deep breath, closed his eyes, lay down.

"Trust me on this, nothing can hurt me anymore." They heard the boy say. And thus, the dissection started. Kid looked at the Elliot he knew.

"Did it hurt?" He asked, feeling stupid immediately. Of course it would hurt. It's a knife going into your skin.

"Not really." Elliot commented. The other twin looked at him in confusion. "Ever since the witches it's gotten to a point where I can't feel pain. They numbed me. I guess that's one thing I should thank them for."

"Hn." Kid couldn't help but agree. But he kind of felt sorry for Elliot. He couldn't imagine a world without pain, but his twin had felt enough to last a lifetime. The scene changed, going through memories of dissections and other things and finally finishing up with the academy.

Suddenly it was as if they were floating on air. "I guess that's it for my memories." Elliot said. "Now it's time to find Forbesii."

Kid nodded. He felt as though he should say something, but he really didn't know what. He just stayed quiet as the world changed from the academy to a different place entirely. They fell to the ground, landing on their feet, and looked around. Suddenly they heard a voice behind them and turned. What they saw sent them wide eyed.

"Welcome to the demon world."

* * *

><p>H: Wow, that took longer than it should've.<p>

R: Yeah.

J: Okay people, don't forget our little contest. Also, vote on our pole. Trust me, it'll rock and it will tell us what you guys think about the characters.

Kid: Why is Elliot on it and I'm not?

Stein: Me too.

Elliot: It's because I'm an OC. Please review and remember to vote on the poll and send in a song!


End file.
